


because who could give a Fuck anymore?

by explosive_stArs



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I might make this a series kind of like a Villanelle and Eve reflection, Its a Villanelle reflection, V is starting to feel more emotions, our poor baby assassin :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosive_stArs/pseuds/explosive_stArs
Summary: She caused something to crack within Villanelle and it was something so aggravating and confusing....





	because who could give a Fuck anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Devised from the newest episode of Killing Eve (Desperate Times), in Australia we get it a day earlier than America, unusual for us but still good.
> 
> Hugo and Eve nearly kiss how gross is that, but I totally kind of ship it.
> 
> Villanelle and Eve still belong together and I think they are starting to realise that.
> 
> :) 
> 
> This is kind of a reflection of Villanelle's in a literal sense as well.

It was a spur in the moment thing.

He had offered her it and Villanelle had the money so 'it couldn't hurt could it' she thought.

Well she had been wrong and it messed with her emotions took control from within her grasp, made her act like a child having a tantrum over a toy they couldn't have. ade her throw up, throat raw, trembling hands as Konstantin scolded her for being naughty from outside the bathroom. 

But the thing that hurt most was watching herself cry how ugly it was and then Villanelle had smiled at herself because she was going to find Eve and not care if she called the police because who could give a fuck anymore? 

She was useless, going lower than she should have maybe she should have let Eve follow she when Eve had stabbed Villanelle because maybe then Eve would have stayed with her. 

Or maybe Eve would have called the police on her and she would be thrown into prison again, no normal stuff, no nice life, no cool flat, no fun job and the wish to have someone to watch movies with never be granted.

Eve Polastri was the actually cause of this... 

The thing that had hurt her the most, first not replying to her postcard and then not coming to see the masterpiece she had devised form that artwork in the 'interesting' museum.

She caused something to crack within Villanelle and it was something so aggravating and confusing that had forced Villanelle to buy them and then she went to a club and it went downhill. 

They made her mind whirl, 

And...

It was good for a bit, releasing the stress that had been weaving its way into her brain but then it had gone to shit, 

She had seen Eve she was sure of it,

Then she wasn't,

Then she was, 

And it went on like that for a while until she was dizzy and stumbling towards the bathroom dry heaving.

And then strangling a girl probably a whore. 

And then being picked up by Konstantin and shouting at him through a haze. 

And then taxi, hotel room, bathroom, throwing up.

And then blacking out…..

Waking up in bed,

Seeing Konstantin on the floor, 

The bathroom door hinges broken,

And then she saw her reflection and it felt sentimental because something about this was real it had made the truth shine through. As cheesy as it sounded it was, because Villanelle knew what she had to do next and it had a certain Eve Polastri included...


End file.
